watchdogsfandomcom-20200222-history
Charlotte Gardner
Charlotte Gardner is a character in Watch Dogs who appears as a major antagonist, despite her appearing in only one mission. Gardner was the Chief Communications Officer (CCO) of Blume Corporation. She is also mentioned in Watch Dogs 2. Background Charlotte Gardner is the VP of public relations at Blume and is tasked with handling media reaction about CTOS. She continually praises CTOS in its effectiveness in Chicago despite significant exploitation by hackers. Events of Watch Dogs She is only seen in the mission The Future is in Blume, where she receives Raymond Kenney's whereabouts from Damien Brenks, and in the Fox Hunt side mission, where she appears in the bunker. After killing Damien in Sometimes You Still Lose, a clip from WKZ-TV News implies that she may become mayor of Chicago after the death of the former mayor, Donovan Rushmore. Three audio logs can be found from her when completing CTOS breaches. However, it is unknown if she ever did become the mayor after these events. In the Bad Blood DLC "Fox Hunt" investigation, she appears as an antagonist, asking citizens to bring Aiden Pearce to Blume. She was still Blume's VP of public relations as of the end of Watch Dogs 2, during which she and the rest of Blume publicly denied any knowledge of Dušan Nemec's data mining scheme. A video released by Dedsec states they believe this is false. Audio Logs Audio Log #1 The first audio log is obtained after completing the fourteenth CTOS Breach in Chicago. "The predictive algorithm is a remarkable program. Yes, Sir. But this is more than a standard Bellwether model. It holds great potential. We've already seen it in action with the election. Beyond that, yes. Essentially it's able to adapt... understand... and learn. I can see by your expressions you're as excited about this, as I am. What this means, gentlemen, is that this algorithm is able to anticipate patterns. We've already run tests to see if we can influence those patterns. So far, we have success... Audio Log #2 The second audio log is obtained after completing the fifteenth CTOS Breach Chicago. "Naysayers. Protestors. Hacker groups. Each one has its own agenda. Yes, the CTOS network has suffered attacks. But these are minor. Gentlemen, I can assure you... Our system is robust. Our firewall protection is stronger. As you know, a number of security protocols have been implemented by our elite security team. I see you've all been equipped with your upgraded ID. I can assure you... These cyber-attacks are not a viable threat to the ctOS network or Blume's research. With our security team on it, I have great faith that we will have a breach-free network in the next month." Audio Log #3 The third audio log is obtained after completing the sixteenth CTOS Breach in Chicago. "Any and all 'issues' have been dealt with, and are currently being fixed. Tests consistently show us that citizens are attracted to the ease of use above all else. Blume is about global family. Blume is about ease of use. CTOS network is a positive in people's lives. Our research data shows they're willing to endure the occasional hiccup. The public will stay on our side, I assure you. My recommendation to the Board of Directors is that we continue as planned. It's time to roll out phase two, gentlemen." Mission appearances ''Watch Dogs'' *The Future is in Blume *Sometimes You Still Lose (voice) ''Bad Blood'' *One of the Fox Hunt missions ''Watch_Dogs 2'' *Motherload (mentioned only) Trivia *Charlotte Gardner and CTO Dušan Nemec are the highest-ranking Blume executives to appear in the series so far, leaving it unclear who the CEO might be. *By profiling her in her only appearance, it is said that she was raised in the Mormon faith. *In one of the Fox Hunt missions, it revealed that she, alongside many other fixers, are hiding in The Bunker. *She bears a strong resemblance to DC Comics character Amanda Waller. *She can be heard in an error log of CTOS malfunction in "Sometimes You Still Lose"; she is heard displaying errors like "CTOS rerouting, please stand by" and "Error, Invalid Command, Error". pt-br:Charlotte Gardner Category:Characters Category:Characters in Watch Dogs Category:Female Characters Category:Antagonists